marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe Again Vol 1 2
Antagonists: * * * * * * in illusion only}} * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** Numerous unnamed employees * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * Doppelgangers * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Eddie Brock's Apartment ******* Jess Drew's Apartment ******* ******** * ** *** **** ***** ****** * 2099 A.D. ** *** **** ***** Items: * * ** ** ** * * and * * * * * * * and Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = In a New York apartment, Frank Castle examines the bullet-riddled corpse of an overweight blond man, Cable asking if anyone knows his identity. Jessica Jones remarks that the man is built like Captain America, if Captain America was addicted to junk food and alcohol. Moon Knight notes that the room is littered with airhorns and identifies the man as Eddie Brock, better known as Venom. Web-swinging over New York, Spider-Man is blindsided by an enormous black-and-white monster with a huge mouth full of fangs and a long prehensile tongue. As the monster roars that it's going to kill him, Spider-Man identifies it as Venom due to his Spider-Sense not triggering, but remarks that the monster can't be Venom due to its different appearance. As he tries to flee, Venompool tackles him through a water tower, pins him to the roof of an apartment, and remarks that his jokes might make what's coming next a little less painless, but that he hopes not. In a hallucination, Symbiote Deadpool and Spider-Man arrive at an "Honest Brand" fruit-pie eating competition, the proceeds of which will be donated to charity. Before they can begin eating, the Blob crashes the party and proclaims that he will be the victor and keep the proceeds to himself. Urging Spider-Man to eat like there's no tomorrow, Deadpool begins cramming fruit pies into his mouth, complementing their deliciousness. In reality, Venompool is devouring Spider-Man, the symbiote savouring its former host's brains. Its revenge attained and hunger sated, the symbiote separates from Deadpool, who remarks that he and Spider-Man out-ate the Blob. As the symbiote regards him, Deadpool pulls out an air-horn, then in a moment of lucidity tells it to go far away for the sake of their former friendship. He drops the airhorn as the alien departs, then proceeds to his next target: Spider-Woman. Hallucinating that he is babysitting for Jessica while she and her husband go out for a night on the town, and telling her infant son a bedtime story about how his mother defeated Sabertooth; in reality Deadpool attacks her in her home and impales her with his katana. The next day the Punisher, Jessica Jones, Cable, Kate Bishop, and Moon Knight arrive at the scene, Bishop expressing disgust that Deadpool would kill Spider-Woman in front of her son. Moon Knight reminds the group that Deadpool might not be conscious of his own actions, and may be suffering from multiple personalities given his subconscious cry for help. The Punisher remarks that the baby is going to see worse over the course of his life and may as well get an early start, prompting Jessica Jones to threaten to punch him through a wall. Misty Knight retorts that every minute they don't catch Deadpool is a minute he's using to kill their friends. Cable suggests they split up to cover more ground, but Jessica Jones warns them that going alone is too dangerous. The group divides into Jessica Jones and Kate Bishop, Misty Knight and Cable, and Punisher and Moon Knight. Moon Knight tells them to keep in touch with each other, remarking that he hopes his operative turns up some good information. Hallucinating that he's a "sleep-agent" in the year 2099, Deadpool kills Miguel O'Hara. Elsewhere, Miles Morales meets up with Jessica Jones and Kate Bishop, asking how and why they got in touch with him. Jones tells him a killer is on the lose, and Morales replies that Captain America was warning superheroes to lay low. Jones warns Morales that the killer is targeting people with spider emblems just as Morales' spider-sense goes off. A cluster of pumpkin bombs land at his feet and detonate, knocking Bishop off the roof, though she is caught by Jones. Wearing the tattered remains of Spider-Man's costume over his own, Deadpool confronts the injured Morales from atop a modified Goblin Glider. Hallucinating that Morales is the Doppelganger and that he is a composite between Spider-Man and Deadpool involved in a mashup between the Spider-Verse and Dead No More events, Deadpool kills Morales. Standing atop a hallucinated mountain of dead Spiders, "Spider-Pool" remarks that he feels sorry for them. Arriving on the apartment to find Morales' severed head, Jessica watches Deadpool fly away and calls Misty, telling her that it goes deeper than they thought and that someone is behind Deadpool's attacks. Elsewhere, Doctor Doom criticizes the Red Skull for putting faith in Deadpool. The Red Skull retorts that it is not faith in Deadpool that he has but faith in the plan, and that due to his conditioning Deadpool isn't even aware of what he's doing. Doom questions the allegiance of the rogues gallery that the Red Skull has recruited, especially Magneto, and the Red Skull retorts that Mangeto will keep his hatred in check because he is a man of vision, and that the others are inconsequential as long as they obey. Hiding above them, Gwenpool eavesdrops on their conversation, remarking to herself that Moon Knight is going to love the intel they're providing via their cliched villain expositional monologuing. | Solicit = Remember the time Deadpool went a little TOO crazy and killed the entire Marvel Universe? Well, this isn’t that. This is a DIFFERENT time. Writer Cullen Bunn and artist Dalibor Talajic (A.K.A. the creators behind DEADPOOL KILLS THE MARVEL UNIVERSE) have reunited for ANOTHER tale of Deadpool taking out all of your faves in the most horrific ways possible! It’s gonna hurt him more than it hurts you… and you’re gonna love it! | Notes = | Trivia = * The "Honest Brand" fruit pies are a reference to the Hostess Brand fruit pies and snack cakes that Marvel used to run advertisements for using Spider-Man. * Deadpool telling the Venom symbiote they used to be friends is a reference to ''Deadpool's Secret Secret Wars'' and ''Deadpool: Back in Black''. | Recommended = | Links = }}